


What else.

by larryisthegalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk!Louis, F/F, Gay Smut, Kissing, Smut, daddy!louis, drunk!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, poor!harry, rich!louis
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisthegalaxy/pseuds/larryisthegalaxy





	1. Chapter 1

,,Dieser scheiß Wecker", flucht Louis laut, als sein Wecker an diesem Morgen mehr als 1 mal klingelt.Nochmals drückt er auf den ,,Aus" Schalter und wälzt sich müde durchs Bett.,,Hallo Süßer", kommt ein blondhaariges Mädchen ins Zimmer.

Louis ist 39 jahre alt und lebt in einem Apartment in New York.Er ist Chef der Firma Glamou und führt diese schon seid über 10 Jahren.Er ist 1.70 groß und besitzt einen leichten Bart.Sein Leben ist schon immer erfolgreich gewesen.Seine Eltern besaßen eine Autofirma und er besuchte eine Privatschule.Er hart also nie die andere Seite des Lebens erkunden können.Die Schattenseite.

,,Baby bist du etwa immer noch hier ....ich brauche meine Ruhe", faucht Louis das blondhaarige Mädchen an.Das Mädchen schaut ihn verwirrt.Sie ist höchstens 20 und wunderschön.,,Ich dachte..naja...wir kuscheln noch ein wenig", murmelnt sie mit einen traurigen Hundeblick.,,Jennifer bitte, ich hab jetzt echt viel zu tun", wird Louis lauter.,,Mein Name ist nicht Jennifer , sondern Clementine...Arschloch", schreit das Mädchen laut und greift nach ihrer Kleidung.Mit einen wütenden Gang verlässt sie die Wohnung.Louis schüttelt genervt den Kopf und trottet zum Badezimmer.Müde schaut er in den Spiegel und versucht seine Augenringe mit kaltem Wasser abzuschwellen.Gestern Abend war er noch lange unterwegs gewesen und hat es sich mit Champagne gut gehen lassen.Seine Nächte sind immer lang und er verlässt keine Party ohne eine Frau.

,,Riiiinnngg", vibriert aufeinmal etwas in seiner Pyamahose.,,Jaa", beantwortet Louis das Handy.Louis?..ich brauche dich bei Glamour , die Bettler von der Fith Avenue haben den Weg bis nach hier erreicht und demonstrieren lautstark gegen Tierquäler ", ertönt eine hektische Frauenstimme durchs Telefon.Es ist seine Sekretärin Janina, sie arbeitet schon seid 6 Jahren für ihn und kennt den Womanizer schon in und aus wenig.,,Ja ich bin sofort da", stöhnt Louis müde.Er greift sich seinen Anzug und zieht ihn mit schnellen schritten an.Er riecht immernoch nach Rauch , aber gleichzeitig auch nach Champagne und Luxus.Mit einen letzten müden und betrunkenden Blick verlässt er sein 7 Zimmer Apartment.Auf dem Weg zur Lobby schaut er seiner Nachbarin verlegen hinterher,,,Heute Abend?", flüstert er frech und verlasst dann die riesige Wohnanlage.

,,Morgen James", begrüßt Louis seinen Fahrer murmelnt.James ist sein allzeit Buttler.Er fährt Louis schon seid Jahren überall hin und kennt fast jede einzelne Ecke hier in New York.Trotz der langen Bekannschaft haben die 2 noch nie richtig miteinander geredet.Louis ignoriert die meißten Menschen.Nicht das er sie nicht sieht, er findet sie nicht interessant.Alle Menschen sind gleich, denkt er immer.,,Warum sollte ich mit Menschen unterhalten die ganz anders sind als ich", spricht er sich jeden Tag vor dem Spiegel ein.

James nickt und schließt die Autotür.,,Du weißt James Houstan Street", fügt Louis hinzu.Wieder nickt James nur und startet langsam den Motor.Bei der Autofahrt checkt Louis noch kurz sein Handy und schaut sich Bilder der letzten Nacht an.,,Die hat ja mal einen richtigen geilen hintern", beißt er sich auf die Lippen.,,James das ist das Leben, Mädels , Champagne , ich brauche nichts anderes", sagt er dann in einer nicht allzu deutlicher Stimme.Der Champgane von letzter Nacht scheint wohl noch immer in seinem Blut zu fließen.,

Nach 15 Minuten Autofahrt kommen sie an der Firma an.Es ist ein riesiges Gebäude, gleich neben der Fith Avenue Straße , und es von innen fast überall mit Gold und Silber bestückt.,,James in 2 Stunden treffe ich dich wieder hier ", verabschiedet sich Louis und schaut angewiedert auf die schreienden Bettler , die sich alle vor seiner Firma lautstark anbrüllen.Auch noch gerade vor seiner stolzen Firma.Dort passiert normalerweiße nur Luxus und Gold.

Mit einen letzen Blick in dem Spiegel verlässt er das Auto.Nickend bedankt er sich bei James , der wie immer gebügelt und gestriegelt die Autotür aufhält.Genervt zieht Louis seine Brille auf.,,Immer diese Menschen ", flucht er.Als er in Richtung der Menschenmenge geht , kommt ihn ein Bettler entgegen.,,Helfen sie den Tieren" , schreit er ihn an.,,Bitte helfen sie den Tieren", wiederholt der Bettler sich.,,Verlassen sie sofort mein Grundstück , sie sind hier nicht zu gebrauchen "; antwortet Louis laut und beißt auf sein großes Minzkaugummi.,,Haben sie den gar kein Herz", wiederspricht der Bettler ihn.Er ist klein , mindestens ein halber Kopf kleiner als Louis und hat mittellange gelockte Haare.Seine Augen sind wie grüne Diamanten und seine schwarze kappute Jogginghose wird von einer braunen Decke fast verdeckt.Seine Augen fressen sich in Louis seine.,,Tiere sind nutzlos, sie sind nichts wert", antwortet Louis in einen normalen , aber doch ernsten Stimme

.,,1. will ich nicht mit ihnen reden , wenn sie eine Sonnebrille bei 2Crad Kälte tragen und 2.sind Tiere der Grund warum sie reich sind...Woher kommmt den ihre ganze Kleidung", fängt der Bettler an.Louis zieht langsam seine Brille aus.Er ignoriert die schreiende Menschenmenge.,,Sie denken die Kleidung kommt vom Himmel richtig? Sie denken oben sitzen kleine Engel , die nur für sie arbeiten und sie denken , dass sich alles nur um ihre Glamou geht...ich rede wieder mit ihnen wenn die Tiere völlig ausgestorben sind ...wenn sie niemanden mehr haben ....dann komm ich wieder", fährt der Bettler dann fort und geht ohne einen Blick weiter auf Louis zu werfen an ihn vorbei.Er verlässt den Platz und hinterlässt einen verwirrten Louis.

,,Oh mein Gott Louis endlich bist du da ", kommt Janine seine Sekretärin hektisch auf ihn zu.Louis schüttelt den Kopf und erwacht aus seiner kurzen Trance.Schnell geht er geradeaus und versucht die wilden Masen auseinander zu reißen.,,Verschwindet", schreit er laut.Es regnet und die New Yorker Straßen sind mit tiefen Pfützen verziert.

,,Ja hallo meine Name ist Louis Tomlinson ich leite die Firma Glamou...vor meiner Firma haben sich solche bettler und andere Menschen versammelt zum Thema Tierschutz ...die kann ich ech nicht gebrauchen ", zischt Louis genervt durchs Telefon, als er hoffnungslos die Polizei verständigt.,,Ok dankeschön wir sind in ein paar Minuten da", antwortet eine Frauenstimme.,,Nicht nacher sondern jetzt ", faucht Louis und legt sauer auf.Der Bettler von eben schwirrt immernoch ohne das er es will, durch seinen Kopf herum".

Schon total überfordert kommt er in seinem Büro an.Außer Puste schmeißt er seinen Aktenkoffer auf die Ledercouch , vor seinem Schreibtisch.Draußen hört er laute Schläge und anderre erschreckende Geräusche.,,Guten Morgen Herr.Tomlinson darf ich ihnen etwas bringen", kommt die neue Praktikantin ins Zimmer.Er hatte einen One night stand mit ihr vor ein paar Wochen gehabt, sie wollte aber danach nur noch sein Geld.,,Ja einen Kaffe bitte", antwortet Louis und massiert sich seine Kopfschläfen.Beim herausgehen schaut er ihr noch flüchtig auf dem Hintern.Sein Kopf brummt und seiner Augen fühlen sich mit jedem Zwinkern schwerer an.

,,So die Poilzei konnten ein paar Bettler wegtragen ", ertönt Janine's Stimme den Raum.,,Ein paar? die sollen alle weg", faucht Louis.Derweil kommt die Praktikant mit einer großen Tasse Kaffe auf einem Tablet ins Büro.Louis nickt und schickt sie raus.,,Was ist denn los Louis ? du scheinst heute abweisend", fragt Janine bsorgt und setzt sich auf die Ledercouch.Louis hatte noch nie Sexual Interesse an ihr gehabt.Natürlich hatte er auch mal was mit Männern gehabt , hakte es aber ab, weil sein Job deutlich unter Homosexualität unter gegangen wäre.,,Dieser scheiß Bettler", antwortet Louis und trinkt einen großen Schluck Kaffe.,,Welcher ?", hakt Janine nach.,,Der meinte eiskalt sich über mich lustig zu machen , er sagt dieses Geschäft würde bald unter gehen , weil immer mehr Tier aussterben und anderen Scheiß", murmelt Louis laut.Janine schaut ihn verwirrt an.Noch nie hatte sie ihn nach einer Partynacht, blöd gelaunt gesehen.,,Louis der weiß garnichts übers Buisness Leben..der war bestimmt sogar noch völlig unter Drogen..mach dir nichts draus..heute abend besorg ich dir eine nette Frau und dann wird sich deine Stimmung wieder heben", antwortet Janine und zwinkert beim herausgehen noch einmal deutlich.

Trotz Janine's Worte verschwindet der Bettler einfach nicht aus Louis kopf.Seine Kleidung war immer teuer geschneidert worden.Niemals wurden Tiere dafür getötet oder gequält..oder etwa doch?.


	2. Chapter 2

Am Abend schließt Louis als letzter die Firma zu und geht James müde entegegen.

,,Warte..ich muss noch kurz was erledigen ", sagt Louis schnell und wirft seinen Aktenkoffer in die Mitte des großen Autos.Er muss einfach nochmal mit den Bettler reden, seine Worte kann er nicht ernst meinen.Mit schnellen Schritten geht er um die Ecke und in Richtung Fith Avenue.Nur Abends treffen sich dort die Obdachlosen und zählen ihr Geld des Tages.Louis hofft den Bettler nochmals zu treffen.

,,Hallo ", murmelt er den Bettlern entgegen.Er fühlt sich unwohl und um desto mehr er in die Gassen reinstolziert um desto mehr steigert sich seine innere Angst.Seine teuren Gucci Schuhe klappern über den kalten Boden.

Am Ende der Gasse sieht er ein hellgelbes Licht.,,Hallo?", fragt er und geht auf das Licht zu.Keine Antwort.,,Hallo?", wiederholt Louis und erkennt eine Gestalt.

,,Was?", antwortet aufeinmal eine Stimme , die Louis erkennt.Es ist der Bettler von vorhin.Ohne es zu wollen breitet sich ein Lächeln auf Louis Gesicht aus.Er hat ihn endlich gefunden.

,,Ich wollte nochmal fragen was das heute Nachmittag sollte?", fragt Louis und versucht streng zu klingen.

,,Was war denn.....ach ja das", lacht der Bettler.

,,Wollen sie mich nun anzeigen?", fügt er dann hinzu.

Louis schluckt laut und schaut in die roten Augen.

,,,Naja eigentlich nicht ,aber wenn ich ihre Augen sehe..bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher", antwortet Louis und zeigt auf den Joint in der Bettlers Hand.

,,du kannst mich anzeigen..ist dann meine 3".

Louis schaut ihn verwirrt an.,,Kannst du bitte mal den Joint weglegen ich muss mit dir reden?", sagt er dann genervt.

Der Bettler steht wackelnd auf.

,,Da bin ich was ist los?", fragt er laut.

Seine grünen Augen glänzen sind rot umrandet.Er scheint wohl mehr als einen Joint gehabt zu haben.

,,Waas willst du Daddy", wiederholt der Betller sich dann laut , als Louis ihn nur anstarrt.Louis erstarrt kurz.Es ist richtig heiß.Er hat ihn Daddy genannt.

,,Wie lange machst du das schon?", fragt Louis leise und nimmt ihn den Joint aus der Hand.

,,Eeey geb mir den wieder..", brüllt der Bettler.

,,Wie ist dein Name ?".

,,Harry..Harry super Stiefel", lacht der Bettler laut.

,,Nein im Ernst wie heißt du?", fragt Louis mit ernster Miene.

,,Harry, daddy wie oft soll ich mich wiederholen", antwortet der Bettler laut.

,,Harry", flüstert Louis und seine Stimme klingt leicht und sein Herz fängt an mehr zu schlagen als vorher.

Er greift nach Harrys Arm und versucht ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen.

,,Was macht Daddy mit mir?", fragt Harry und schaut sich kichernt um.

,,Ich nehme dich mit zu mir ....wenn dein Trip runter ist, wirst du dummheiten begehen ", antwortet Louis mit normaler Stimme.

,,Eeey ich will aber nicht mit ..HILFE HILFE", schreit Harry laut und lacht dabei.Andere Bettler kommen ihnen betrunken entgegen.

,,Eey schicki micky Mann , lass ihn los Junge", brüllen sie ihn an.

,,Ich geb euch 500$ und ihr lasst uns in Ruhe", droht Louis.Er versucht still zu bleiben und nicht ängstlich.Aber wer ist nicht ängstlich wenn gerade 15 betrunkende vor einem stehen.

,,500$? ich bin mehr wert", wirft Harry ein und knabbert an seiner durchlöcherten Stoffjacke.Seine Harre sind zu einem Dutt zusammen gebunden und hängen an manchen Stellen heraus.Louis könnte ihn abknutschen , so süß sieht er aus.

Louis lächelt ihn an und vergisst fast die anderen.

,,Also King wie viel bietest du für Harold?", unterbricht ein dicker Bettler die Stille.

,,3.00$",  antwortet Louis und muss nicht länger nachdenken.Die Bettler schauen sich erstaunt an.

,,Ich geh mit Daddy", schreit Harry und dreht sich durch die Gegend.

Louis packt sein Portmonaie aus und zählt das Geld nochmal deutlich durch , bevor er ihnen es überreicht.Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken geht er an ihnen vorbei.Harry stets an seiner Hand.

,,Und was wolltest du nun mit mir quasseln?", fragt Harry und sie gehen schon in Richtung des Autos.Louis kann schon den verwirrten Blick von James von weitem erkennen.

,,Wir reden nacher, ich will dich ohne dieses Zeug in deinem Blut sprechen", antwortet Louis und geht nun im gleichen Takt wie Harry.

,,Joint sind meine besten Freunde....und Tiere...hast du schon jemals darüber nachgedacht eine Fliege zu sein?..oder eine Seerobe", murmelt Harry  und lacht bis sie am Auto angekommen sind.

,,James keine Fragen, fahren sie bitte zu meinem Apartment", befiehlt Louis und führt Harry in sein Auto rein.

,,Meine Güte geben sie nicht so mit ihren Ledersitzen, die sind eh hässlich", sagt Harry genervt und schnallt sich nur wiederwillig an.

Louis schaut ihn lachend an.Er weiß einfach nicht, warum er Harry so interessant findet.

Als das Auto losfährt klingelt Louis sein Handy.

,,Hallo?", beantwortet er den Höhrer ,als er die Nummer nicht richtig erkennt.

Es ist seine Sekretärin.

,,Oh nein ich wollte heute nicht mehr mit..bin besch....".

,,MIT MIR ", unterbricht Harry und flechtet seine rechte Haarhälfte.

Wie alt ist dieser Mann? Louis kam vor , als hätte er ein 12 Jähriges Kind mitgenommen.

,,Ach das ist nur ein Kunde , ich arbeite heute durch", versucht Louis sich rasuzureden und legt schnell auf.

,,Wo wohnt Daddy denn?", fragt Harry und schaut aus dem Fenster.

,,Ich wohne in einen Apartment , du wirst nichts klauen oder kapputt machen , dafür werd ich sorgen", antwortet Louis ernst und schaut nach Neuigkeiten in seinem Handy.

,,Warte , sie sind doch der Mann von heute Morgen oder....RETTET DIE TIERE", schreit Harry durchs Auto.

,,Ja das bin ich, halten den Mund , oder du kannst direkt wieder aussteigen", brüllt Louis ihn an.

,,Ich will garnicht hier sein", antwortet Harry laut und schaut Louis mit seinen grünen müden Augen an.

,,Ich will dir  helfen Harry", sagt Louis leise und schnallt ihn wieder an.

,,Ich brauche nur Fliegen , ganz viele ", lacht Harry.

Louis lacht kurz auf.Das kann nur noch besser werden.


End file.
